Flags, pennants or streamers are typically displayed in a limited number of ways. Each may be attached along a horizontal or vertical edge to a rigid structure, such as a pole, suspended from a taught rope, such as over a street or intersection, or suspended from the side of a building or other structure. In the latter situation, the flag will remain substantially motionless because the proximity of the building to the flag inhibits the wind from acting upon the flag. In the other situations, the flags or pennants will hang limp and motionless if insufficient wind exists to move them. The size and shape of the flag also factor into the movement of the flag. As can be appreciated, a limp or motionless flag fails to attract attention. In addition, a motionless flag that drapes over itself due to the manner in which it is displayed, hides some or large portions of the flag, thereby defeating one of the reasons it is displayed. Indeed, if the flag or pennant is intended for advertising, it is disadvantageous for the flag to cover itself or to be motionless.